Lt. Colonel Mark Ironskull
Early Beginnings The year was 1716 in lower London where a ophan was born and sent to an orphanage until I turned 16 and shoved to the streets where I assigned aboard the Venture Prize until it was commandeered by the HMS Iron Trident I was given a choice serve the Royal Navy or be sent to prison and I valued freedom so I joined as the cabin boy. Shortly after I joined the infantry and shortly after many years later I Headed to the Academy Joining the Royal Academy In the short years after joining the regiment I was given a suggestion by my Senior officers to attend the Academy, knowing I had enough money. I left port Royale to return to England so I could attend the Academy and possibly go up in ranks faster. It took me four years to get through the academy and officially getting my diploma, so much changed in the Caribbean whilst I was in England and we just entered a war. Most the original men I was with were either promoted or moved to different regiments but I was deployed to multiple sea battles, and the defense of multiple islands, they were bad but the worst was yet to come... Defense Of Ireland (In between this time zone things got fuzzy, so I'm going to roll with it :p) November 19, 1745 The Defense of Ireland, this stuck out most Vividly, I'm not sure how this started in Diplomatics but I was Freshly un-retired and was a young private again, I Remember the bells of a Spainish landing on the island as apart of the Third Division we marched out to the gates and In the "Formation Of March Sequence A" Suddenly we are attacked in the rear and fight of the Spanish first division then after so many are dead we are flanked by the enemy! we are forced to retreat to the Fort. after minutes of mourning and defending the gates, the remember the walls tumbling to the ground and fellow marines being crushed. When all hope is lost there is a Defiant roar of the Calvary horn, and Captain Ishmael breaks the enemy lines of the Spaniards, then Enemy Colonel Bladebones gets a slash through the back killing him giving courage to the English! Boy was that short lived then Sea Lord Ponce De Leon leads a group of fresh Spanish marine unit in, Then we fell back to the keep where we valiantly Defended but as soon as the Spanish broke through I surrendered and became captured to the Spanish. Prisoner Of War November 25, 1745 When the quote " There is nothing like a spanirds prison" I arrived in a longboat and the giant looming fort with a jail inside I was marched inside with a bag on my head I guessed the walls were about 10 feet thick, resistant to at least a single cannonball made of brass I was assigned to the third Lv with a jail cell of my own, the jobs were to supply arms for the Spanish. I was making a rifle one day and I saw some building a explosive one I build tons of explosive ones but a few working owns that could only go for about 2-3 battles before exploding in the Spanish hands. One night I hid in a cargo crate with a few handguns I made and with my Crew we were loaded on a small "Halifax" schooner and we killed the crew, set sail and escaping the prison easily but getting into a British port would be difficult... Sneaking into my own port Coming Soon! News Febuary 19th, 1746 Going on a Vaction trip the colonies picking up supplies on the way to Nassau, On the Venture Prize